


It's a Wonderful Arc-V Life.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I don't own any of the names or the anime show, @ copy-write.





	It's a Wonderful Arc-V Life.

Snow was falling down from the clouds in the night sky, covering all of Paradise City in a blanket of White, until the clouds departed, Only a starry Night Sky and The Light Of The Bright Full Moon Remain, On that Night Up in the Heavens, Saint Peter dressed in a white robe, wearing white sandals on his feet was looking down at the City, until Saint Phillip also dressed in a white robe and Sandals on his feet approached him. 

"Hello, Saint Peter, is something bothering you?", Saint Phillip asked. 

"Yes there is, We need to send one of our best Angels In Training to go down to earth to that City, and Help a man that's in desperate need of help", Saint Peter answered. 

"Oh Yes, I know just the person, I think we need to send Clarence, I think He'll be the one to help", Saint Phillip said. 

"Are You Sure about Him?", Saint Peter asked. 

"I'm Sure, He's been overlooked every-time, I think this will be his big break", Saint Philip answered. 

"Very Well, Send For Him at once", Saint Peter said as Saint Phillip Left. 

About an hour later a man named Clarence arrived and was standing in front of Saint Peter, Clarence was also wearing a light brown robe and sandals.

"You've send for me, Sir?", Clarence asked. 

"Yes I have, I want you to go down to earth to Paradise City and I want you to help a Man named Declan Akaba, because He's about to lose something that No Man Would Never, Ever Lose", Saint Peter answered. 

"Sir, If I succeed in this mission, will I get my wings, I've seen a lot of my Brothers get their wings, and I'm getting worried that I'll never get mine", Clarence said. 

"If You Succeed then You will Get your wings, Clarence, But First I want you to get to Know Declan Akaba", Saint Peter replied. 

About an hour Later Saint Peter started showing Clarence, Declan Akaba's childhood, until they came to a Stately Mansion, with wide mansion grounds that was covered everywhere in snow, They was looking into a living room of the Mansion, Clarence was surprised to see Gili Akaba, She was a lot older, and was wearing a pale pink Tea Rose Sundress, Her Light and Dark Blueish Hair was done up in a hair bun, and She was still wearing her blue shaped pendant too, and She was not alone in the living room, Three children, two boys and one girl (ages 5, 7, and 10-years-old) was in the living room.

"Who's She, She's Beautiful?", Clarence asked. 

"That's Declan's Wife Gili, and those are three of their four children, the 5-year-old Girl that's playing at the Piano name is, Lucy, The 7-year-old Boy that's written a Christmas Poem on a piece of Paper on the coffee table name is, Ken, and the 10-year-old boy that's helping their mother decorate the Christmas tree name is, Todd, and They have a 8-year-old girl named Serena, she's ill, you'll meet her soon", Saint Peter answered. 

"Oh, I see", Clarence said. 

Another hour later Declan Akaba arrived, he staggered into the foyer of the house, much to Gili's, Lucy's, Ken's, and Todd's Surprise, as they saw him staggered inside the foyer.

"Hi Honey", Gili said. 

"Hi Dad", Ken said. 

"Hi Dad", Todd said. 

"Hi Daddy", Lucy replied until Declan started sneezing as he took off his warm coat, hat, gloves.

"Bless You", Gili and the children said in unison. 

"Thanks", Declan replied as he walked inside the living room and sat down on the chair. 

"Was it snowing outside?", Gili asked. 

"It was on and off", Declan answered. 

"Oh, I see", Gili said as She and the children continued with their routines. 

Meanwhile Declan was feeling depressed,

Gili and the children continued doing their routines, while Declan was sitting on a chair still feeling depressed, until he was getting annoyed with Lucy's Piano Practicing. 

"Must She keeps playing that!!", Declan said in a snarled voice. 

"I've got to get this right before the Christmas Party, Father", Lucy replied. 

"Mother is letting us stay up late for it too", Todd said. 

"And I'm writing a Poem to recite at the Christmas Party too", Ken replied. 

"What!!, a Christmas Party", Declan said in a snarled voice. 

"Declan, we have our annual Christmas Party every Christmas", Gili replied. 

"Oh I see", Declan replied. 

"Oh By The way, will you go up-stairs and check on Serena", Gili said. 

"Oh, what's wrong with her?", Declan asked as he looked at his wife. 

"Well, She has a little cold, she brought it with her when she came home from school, and the doctor was here and said that she should be better in time for the Christmas Party", Gili answered. 

"Oh I see", Declan said. 

"She's been asking for you all day, wanting to know when you're coming home, why don't you go to her", Gili replied. 

"All Right, I'll go to her", Declan said as he got up from his chair. 

He started walking out of the living room, up the stairs, down the hallway, until he stopped at his youngest 4-year-old daughter Serena's Bedroom, He walked into her bedroom, he looked all over her bedroom, there was a dresser-drawer, an entertainment center with a TV, a little Table and 4 Chairs, with three dolls sitting in three of the four chairs, there was also a Tea set, with a Tea Pot, a sugar bowl, plates, forks, spoons, cups, plates on the little table, He saw Duel Monster Posters, He saw a Duel Monster Poster Of The Dark Magician Girl at the head of her bed, he saw her sleeping in bed, she was sleeping underneath Dark Magician Girl Bed-Sheets, Comforter, Pillows, He sat down on the bed and was looking at her with love in his eyes, until Serena woke up until she saw her daddy looking at her. 

"Hi Daddy", Serena said as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Hi, Princess", Declan replied with a loving smile on his face. 

"Mommy told you i have a little cold", Serena said as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"She sure did, i think you should go back to sleep", Declan replied. 

"All Right Daddy, good night", Serena said as she started falling asleep. 

"Good-Night, Serena, my sweet Princess", Declan replied as he watched her fell asleep. 

Declan sighed to himself, he leaned over and gently kissed her on her forehead, he slowly got up from the bed, and gently covered her up, he started walking toward her bedroom door, just when he was about to walk down the hallway, he heard her talking in her sleep, 

"i will set the scale with my Fairy Flower Maiden and My Fairy Tree Maiden, I can now summon monsters between 1 to 7, from the fresh breath of wind, Rise up and reveal yourself....Cherlindria The Fairy Queen, Now Attack My Queen!!!", Serena said as she was talking in her sleep. 

Declan started smiling at her as she fell back asleep, he started walking up the hallway, he was at the top of the stairs and started walking down the stairs, when he heard Gili talking on the telephone with Serena's school teacher, as he went down the stairs and started walking toward her. 

"Gili, who are you talking too?", Declan asked as he was standing beside her. 

"I'm talking to Mrs. Silvera, Serena's School Teacher", Gili answered as she put her hand on the mouthpiece of the phone. 

"Oh I see, I'll talk to her, Hello, Mrs. Silvera, This is Declan Akaba, Serena's Father, what's the big idea of sending her home with a small cold, You better be thanking your lucky stars that it wasn't worse, it wasn't the flu, and another thing, Hello?, Hello?, Hello!!, She Hung Up", Declan said. 

"Well, from the way you've treating her, I don't blame her", Gili replied until they heard a man's voice on the phone. 

"Hey You, I'll Knock Your Block Off", a man's voice said. 

"Hello, Who is this, Oh Mr. Silvera, Well, Same to you too", Declan replied as he slammed the phone down on the receiver. 

"Declan, are you all right?", Gili asked until Declan snapped. 

"Lucy Haven't You got that down yet, you've been playing it over and over and over, it's driving me crazy, stop it", Declan shouted as he looked at Lucy.

Declan started screaming, and slamming his fists, while Gili, Ken, Todd, and Lucy was watching him, until he calmed down, he turned around and looked at them, he realized what he had done. 

"Gili, I'm Sorry, Ken, I'm Sorry, Todd I'm sorry, Lucy I'm sorry, it's all right, you can continue practicing, well what are you waiting for, go on, continue practicing", Declan said. 

"Oh, Father", Lucy said as she started crying, Gili rushed over to her. 

"Declan Akaba, For Years I've kept quiet, But I have to say this, When are you going to grow up and act your age!!!", Gili said with a snarled voice. 

Declan looked at her and the children, he put on his snow boots, coat, and rushed out of the house, until Gili went to the phone, and started dialing a phone number. 

"Is father going to be OK?", Ken asked. 

"I'm sure he is", Gili answered. 

"Should we pray for him, Mother?", Todd asked. 

"I think you three should", Gili answered. 

Ken, Todd, and Lucy went up stairs and went to their bedrooms, while Gili remained in the foyer of the house. 

"Hi, I need some help", Gili said as she was talking to someone on the phone. 

Meanwhile at a local Bar, Declan was sitting on a bar stool, and was having a drink, he was feeling upset, until he decided to pray. 

"Dear heavenly father, please help me, please help", Declan said to himself, until a bar tender walked up to him. 

"Hey, what's the matter with you, did your wife kicked you out of the house because you were late, Mr. Akaba?", The Bar Tender asked until a man that was also sitting on a bar stool that was sitting beside Declan looked at the Bar Tender. 

"Did You Say, Mr. Akaba?", The Man asked. 

"Yes I did, and He's sitting Right There", The Bar Tender answered as the man looked at Declan and punched him as Declan fell off the bar stool and on the floor.

"That's for bad mouthing to my wife, It's not her fault that your daughter is sick", The Man answered as he left the bar.


End file.
